Жизнь звезды
by Ritulia
Summary: Что такое Гилдерой Локхарт? Герой или "фальшивый король"? Жизнь под медицинским Империусом, наложенном для сохраниния жизни пациента аналог магловского гипноза-кодировки .


**Author**: Ritulia  
**Title****:** Жизнь звезды **  
Beta**: 4get-me-not **  
Rating**: G **  
Characters****:** Gilderoy Lockhart  
**Genre**: angst, AU**  
Disclaimer**: Персонажи - тети Ро. Мыслив мой. **  
Summary****: **Что такое Гилдерой Локхарт? Герой или "фальшивый король"? Жизнь под медицинским Империусом, наложенном для сохраниния жизни пациента (аналог магловского гипноза-кодировки).**  
Comments: **gild - позолота, roy - король.**  
Warnings**: Упоминается self-harm, но мельком. ООС.

**Жизнь звезды**

Не знаю, о чем думали родители, давая мне такое имя. "Фальшивый король".

"Ангелочек". Если тебя так зовут в пять лет, это нормально. В десять это начинает раздражать. В пятнадцать становится трагедией. Когда даже девушка, которую ты любишь, видит в тебе лишь смазливую мордашку, это конец. Пустышка в красивой обертке. Как с этим жить?

Я пробовал не следить за собой, не мыть голову, одеваться неопрятно... Но моя семья принадлежит к высшему обществу, и меня заставляли приводить себя в порядок. Я нашел себе стиль, стал готом. А вы представляете себе златокудрого гота?! Но я нашел вариант. Один полосатый "ирокез" чего стоил... А меня выпороли и заперли дома на все лето. Даже из моих комнат редко разрешали выходить.

Не то чтобы меня это остановило. Мне легко давались зелья и заклинания. Начал с простых бородавочных и искажающих, перекрашивал волосы. Показалось мало, да и срок действия у них короткий. Начал создавать новые зелья и даже заклинания. Затем перешел к серьезным проклятиям. Когда отец узнал, дома был невероятный скандал. Как же, наследник уважаемой семьи - и такое над собой вытворяет. Отец потребовал не позорить род.

В общем, я сорвался. Несколько "несчастных случаев" и попытка самоубийства. Когда я попытался обжечь себя и порезать лицо, меня обнаружили. Проклятые эльфы. Не желая связываться с врачами и вызывать сплетни, отец обязал эльфов не спускать с меня глаз. Но я все же перехитрил этих вонючек и поймал момент. К сожалению, мне не хватило времени... Теперь отец уже не думал о слухах и сплетнях, речь шла о спасении наследника. Он отправил меня в частную клинику, где со мной занимались психиатры и многочисленные целители. В конце концов на меня наложили заклятия Забвения и Подвластия, для уверенности в том, что я не повторю подобных попыток. Но что-то, видимо, пошло не так. Возможно, перестарались, и заклятия получились слишком сильными... Но я теперь не просто примирился с внешностью и необходимостью достичь чего-то в жизни несмотря на нее. Я невольно стал действовать так, чтобы подтвердить свою репутацию "фальшивого короля". Причем способности-то мои никуда не исчезли. Я просто стал скрывать их от людей... Я даже осознавал, что происходит, но лишь как сторонний наблюдатель, словно сквозь туман...

Я стал вести себя тихо, незаметно - что в школе, что дома. Большую часть времени проводил за книгами, хоть на уроках и не выделялся. На каникулах решил подтянуться по Защите от Сил Зла, начал читать все, что попадалось по этой теме. В результате занялся темной магией, неожиданно увлекся. Библиотека у нас дома отличная. Родители решили, что я взялся за ум, и не запрещали мне просиживать в ней целыми днями. Особенно меня привлекли разделы о магических существах и по ментальной магии...

По окончании школы отец устроил меня в Министерство Магии, в отдел по контролю за темными существами. Звезд с неба не хватал - кодировка работала, но и нареканий от начальства тоже не было. Через несколько лет меня отправили в командировку в Восточную Европу. Что-то вроде обмена молодыми специалистами в ЕВС (Европейском Волшебном Сообществе).

...Это произошло в Трансильвании. Я наткнулся на ужасающую сцену: вампир и оборотень дрались из-за добычи. Хорошенькая девчушка лет 13 съежилась неподалеку, исцарапанная, в разорванном платье, явно выбившаяся из сил в попытках убежать и теперь уже неспособная как-либо помочь себе.

Оба темных были слишком увлечены своей дракой, чтобы вовремя заметить меня. Мне, с моим опытом, не потребовалось и минуты для обездвиживания их. Я не стал больше ничего предпринимать в их отношении - тут была их территория, и это люди должны были быть осторожны, соблюдая границы.

Я помог девочке привести себя в порядок (она оказалась не просто хорошенькой, а настоящей красавицей, уже в этом возрасте), залечил раны и проводил ее до поселка неподалеку, где остановилась их семья (англичане, как оказалось). По дороге мы разговорились. Рита оказалась умной и храброй девочкой. Пожалуй, даже чересчур храброй. Типичная гриффиндорка. Она и в лес-то отправилась на слабо. Ну, разумеется, она была в восхищении от своего спасителя и собиралась всем рассказать о моих подвигах. Чего моя кодировка позволить не могла. Я модифицировал ей память, словно это она сама справилась: удачный Сногсшибатель, драка темных, побег... А потом... Не знаю, что меня заставило так поступить, но я наложил поверх этих "воспоминаний" еще один слой: что это действительно я ее спас. Может, это было сострадание к умному и талантливому человеку, опасение, что ее тоже будут воспринимать как красивую куклу?...

В Англии меня ждал сюрприз. Ежедневный Пророк напечатал большую статью о моем "подвиге". Оказывается, родители Риты были владельцами этой газеты и решили так отблагодарить спасителя их дочери (а в том, что ее рассказ будет в высшей степени восторженным, я и не сомневался). Интересно, что статья была написана самой Ритой. Таково было начало карьеры всем известной ныне Риты Скиттер.

...Шло время. Талантливому специалисту Гильдерою Локхарту стали поручать все более ответственные задания. Через несколько лет я оставил Министерство и стал "свободным художником", благо необходимости в работе за заработную плату у нашей семьи не было. Я отправился в путешествие по Европе и Азии, продолжая изучать любимые разделы Темных Искусств – темных существ и ментальную магию. Снова были столкновения, спасения невинных... Почему-то я вновь и вновь действовал по той же схеме, что и с Ритой: чистка памяти, слой ложных воспоминаний о самоспасении, след о заклятии Забвения и верхний слой - обо мне как спасителе. Почему? Зачем? Что двигало мной? Уже не было того мотива, что сыграл роль в случае с Ритой. Но... Это была как навязчивая идея: спрятаться, но добиться славы.

Так же удивительно было наблюдать превращение красавицы и умницы гриффиндорки в талантливую стерву-журналистку. Кстати, со своей внешностью она тоже что-то непонятное сделала. Но одно оставалось неизменным: она продолжала петь дифирамбы своему герою. Правда, порой я ловил на себе ее странный, словно что-то говорящий, взгляд, да в разговорах наших мелькали намеки, которые я не вполне понимал, но создавалось такое впечатление, как будто она знает о том заклятии Забвения. Причем, не полностью, как все было, а лишь верхний слой... И все же она по-прежнему замечательно относилась ко мне.

Статьи в Пророке сменились серией книг. Вампиры, оборотни, тролли... Я представал спасителем человечества от жутких монстров. Молодежь восхищалась мной, мужчины завидовали, дамы слали письма с объяснениями в любви. Я стал культовой фигурой. Где бы я ни появился, толпы фанатов преследовали меня с мольбами об автографах. Мое лицо было на обложках журналов. Конкурсы красоты, награды без усилий... Я привык. Смирился и действительно стал "фальшивым королем".

...Когда Дамбльдор пригласил меня преподавать Защиту от Темных Сил, я сомневался. Но что-то мелькнуло в его хитрых голубых глазах, и я, сам не зная почему, принял предложение.

Проклятая кодировка работала без сбоев. Вы же не думаете, что я действительно был таким идиотом, к тому же самовлюбленным, чтобы планировать контрольные по вопросам вроде того, какой у меня любимый цвет?... Но как только я брался за перо и хотел составить план урока, моя рука выводила вовсе не то, что я хотел. И я сдался. В конце концов, Дамбльдор знал, кого нанимал, так? Если ему по какой-то причине нужно, чтобы я был здесь... Ему виднее. Как-никак сильнейший и мудрейший маг нашего времени. Я попробовал было дернуться еще раз и откровенно поговорить с ним о своих проблемах, но почему-то вместо своего обычного "Вы не хотите мне ничего рассказать?" он предложил мне этих дурацких леденцов. Я как-то совсем по-детски обиделся и ушел. На борьбу с самим собой плюнул и стал вести уроки как придется. Зато и готовиться к ним почти не приходилось. Уж книжки-то о своих приключениях я знал практически наизусть.

...Спросите, чем же я занимался в свободное время? Все тем же. Поначалу приглядывал за Гарри. Раз учить не мог, так хоть прикрыть... Бедного мальчика совсем затюкали. Сегодня он герой, и вокруг вьются восторженные толпы, а завтра - новый Темный Лорд... Если бы не мои собственные проблемы, следовало бы поработать с мальчиком. С удовольствием взял бы его в ученики. У него отличные способности и к Защите (полагаю, к самой темной магии тоже), и, как я обнаружил к своему удивлению, к ментальной магии. А я даже Дамбльдору не мог посоветовать, чтобы мальчиком занялись. Правда, как я узнал значительно позже, старик и сам заметил. Хотя выбор Северуса в качестве учителя Поттера - это кем же надо быть? Идиотом Альбуса никто не назовет, скорее уж садистом...

А дуэльный клуб... Казалось бы, Защита у меня уже на уровне рефлексов. Ан, нет. Вместо того, чтобы быстренько разоружить Снейпа (я вас умоляю, вы помните, с какой "скоростью" он свое "Экспелиармус" выговаривал? не говоря уже о том, что от меня-то он свои мысли и не подумал закрыть), встал в позу. Тьфу, вспоминать противно.

А потом началась эта история с наследником Слизерина... Признаться, даже я не догадывался, что Гарри говорит на парселтанге. Хотя... В какой-то момент, на той его "отработке" (а здорово я придумал прикрыть его, а?) у меня возникли смутные подозрения, но я отмахнулся от них. А зря... Но насчет василиска я быстро сообразил. В домашней библиотеке провел тщательные исследования и собирался уже отправиться на поиски этой Тайной Комнаты. Параноик Снейп почему-то вообразил, что за мной нужно следить. А я, в отличие от директора, не настолько ему доверял. Может, думал я, он и перешел на нашу сторону в прошлой войне, но кто знает, что будет, когда его старый хозяин вернется. А он вернется, я не сомневался. В общем, это сильно ограничивало мои перемещения по школе в ночное время. А потом все завертелось. Комнату я нашел, но открыть ее, не владея парселтангом, не смог. Как мне казалось, не владел языком никто вокруг. Но кто-то все же открывал Комнату и выпускал василиска.

Когда дети явились за мной, я был вынужден пойти за ними. Мне пришлость притворяться "бежать" от учителей: все та же проклятая кодировка не давала мне действовать открыто. Я собирался вернуться в замок тайком и постараться проникнуть в комнату, поймав момент, когда она открыта или же просто поджидать василиска снаружи и разобраться с ним и его хозяином на месте. Но дети меня невольно подставили. Пришлось импровизировать. Спустившись вниз, я решил действовать по старой схеме, только заклятие Забвения наложить на них не после событий, а заранее. Ни к чему им рисковать. Эти гриффиндорцы...

Но кто же мог знать, что палочка Рона окажется испорченной и заклятие отрикошетит в меня? Хуже всего было то, что оно не заставило меня забыть последние события, а сломало все прежние барьеры. После нескольких минут, когда я и впрямь не мог вспомнить, кто я и где, настал шок. Кодировка была сломана, вроде бы я был свободен действовать а-ля спаситель человечества, но проснулись и мои старые комплексы неполноценности. И хоть я и доказал уже и себе, и всему миру, что я не просто красивая обертка, но... Меня ошеломила мысль, что это раньше я не был красивой оберткой, а в последние годы именно ею и стал. Вот это был шок почище любого Ошеломителя. Я впал в ступор и только и мог повторять - "Кто я?"... К счастью, Гарри смог сам справиться с ситуацией. Мальчик - куда в большей степени герой, чем это понимают те, кто восхваляют его.

...В больнице Св. Мунго, куда меня привезли, врачи не могли понять, что же со мной. Они обнаружили следы старых заклятий Забвения и Подвластия, причем явно наложенных в медицинских целях (у них особый "привкус"), и связались с моей семьей. Семейный врач, при условии строгой конфиденциальности, посвятил их в историю моих давних проблем и лечения. И все равно они не могли понять, в чем проблема: ведь заклятия были сняты, это было очевидно, а я оставался в шоковом молчании и самоизоляции. Собирались консилиумы, съезжались лучшие специалисты со всего мира, но все, что они могли обнаружить в моем сознании, была пустота.

Никому и в голову не приходило, что эта пустота - лишь маска. Да, я стал практически непревзойденным мастером блокировки. И я спрятался от мира за этой стеной, ибо никак не мог решить - кто же я? Как мне теперь жить?


End file.
